Mrs Lestrade
by Rukire-Sama
Summary: Une suite d'OS concernant Olympe. Passer de Olympe Deschamps à Olympe Lestrade n'avait pas été facile. Mais heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa famille pour la tirer vers le haut...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous !_

 _Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un OC sur Olympe et Greg : j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Olympe était paisiblement endormie, la tête au creux de l'épaule de Greg. Ce dernier était encore éveillé, et avait passé son bras gauche autour de ses frêles épaules, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Il avait balancé son autre bras sur son ventre, et sentait la jambe gauche de sa compagne repliée au niveau de son bassin. Il la regardait avec douceur, déposant un baiser sur son front. Il aimait être avec elle. Il se sentait bien.

Alors que le silence se faisait roi dans la demeure, il ferma les yeux, songeant combien il était heureux. Il appréciait à sentir la peau nue de la rouquine contre lui, et il n'osait penser à ce que serait sa vie sans leur rencontre. Il avait juré il y avait maintenant un an et demi qu'il serait là pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et pas une seconde il ne regrettait de l'avoir demandée en mariage. Il avait longtemps hésité, notamment à cause de l'échec de son premier mariage, mais finalement, c'était Angel qui l'avait poussé. Et il ne lui en serait jamais assez reconnaissant.

Il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour dévisager tendrement sa femme. Il observa la main posée sur sa poitrine, où brillait un petit anneau doré à son annulaire. Elle portait un de ses t-shirt à lui, ses épaules dénudées puisqu'elle avait un corps bien moins carré que le sien. Il descendit la main qui caressait son épaule pour la caler au creux de sa hanche. Il vit un frisson traverser toute son échine, et il sourit tendrement alors qu'elle commençait à papillonner des yeux.

Tout à coup, ses oreilles de policier et de père entendirent une porte s'entrouvrir, suivie de petits pas dans le couloir. Il se redressa légèrement alors qu'Olympe commençait à se réveiller à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'échanger un rapide baiser, puis elle se recula légèrement alors qu'il se redressait sur les coudes. La porte s'entrouvrit très légèrement, laissant apparaître un oeil jeter un regard dans la pièce, puis elle s'ouvrit plus franchement, le petit garçon ayant ouvert la porte. Il se tortillait sur place, ses mains tirant avec embarras sur son haut de pyjama.

« - William ? » commença Olympe d'une voix douce. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« - Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar… » balbutia le petit garçon avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Se montrant rassurant au possible, Gregory se leva et contourna le lit pour s'accroupir devant son fils. Il passa sa large main sur sa joue pour le consoler, et il passa ses bras autour de lui avant de le soulever du sol en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Reniflant dans son cou, William n'osait relever les yeux et s'accrochait à son père avec désespoir, le visage caché au creux de son épaule. Le policier revint vers le lit parental avant de s'assoir à côté d'Olympe qui observait la scène avec inquiétude.

Elle passa une main dans les mèches blondes du garçonnet qui calmait peu à peu ses larmes. Finalement, il releva la tête, les yeux rougis, pour regarder son père qui lui souriait, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de lui. Il colla son front à celui de son fils, qui darda ses grands yeux noirs vers sa mère, qui n'avait pas retiré sa main de sa chevelure. Restant contre Greg, il gémit néanmoins un « maman » à peine audible, et aussitôt, les bras de la détective entouraient les deux hommes de sa vie sans hésitation.

« - Tu te souviens de ton cauchemar ? » finit par demander le DI dans un murmure, ne voulant pas brusquer le garçon d'à peine quatre ans. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête, et se décrocha de son père pour se plonger dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière sentit son coeur s'entourer d'un voile de douceur alors qu'elle le serrait contre lui, et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Greg qui venait de contourner le lit pour se replonger sous les draps. Ne comprenant pas, elle se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il tapotait la place à côté de lui avec un grand sourire. Ses traits se détendirent, et elle se recula pour que Will la regarde.

« - Tu veux dormir avec papa et moi ? »

« … Mais… Ellie, je veux pas qu'elle soit toute seule… » hésita le petit garçon, mais les regards frénétiques qu'il jetait au lit parental parlaient pour lui.

« - Je comprend. » affirma doucement la maman en caressant son visage.

Elle le déposa au creux du lit, laissant Greg prendre le relai alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre des enfants. Elle s'accroupit au-dessus du lit avec des barreaux dans lequel Ellie s'était assise, observant avec curiosité le lit vide de son grand frère. Amusée, Olympe se redressa puis se pencha pour attraper la jolie blonde qui lui tendait les bras en babillant joyeusement. Elle la prit dans ses bras, et caressa doucement sa joue alors que sa fille échappait ce qui ressemblait fortement à un rire.

« - Dis donc, jeune fille, te moquerais-tu de moi ? » s'amusa-t-elle alors que sa fille tentait d'attraper ses mèches rousses.

À nouveau, l'enfant babilla, et Olympe retourna dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle poussait la porte, elle vit son mari poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui montrant du menton William qui venait de s'endormir contre lui. Elle sourit avec douceur, et s'assit sur le lit, Ellie échappant des babillages joyeux en tendant les bras vers son père. Ce dernier sourit avec tendresse, et recommença délicatement à caresser la chevelure de son fils. Celui-ci était profondément endormi, et rien au monde n'aurait pu à nouveau le réveiller. Ellie grimaça, voulant absolument marcher à quatre pattes dans la chambre, et la rouquine gloussa en la déposant entre les draps.

Frénétiquement, la blondinette commença à se diriger vers son père, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à écraser son frère, Greg la souleva avec habileté pour la caler contre lui. Elle babilla de plaisir avant d'appuyer ses mains sur les joues du policier, qui sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était une scène en soi banale, mais à laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour accès. Il laissait sa fille lui torturer le visage, et se tourna vers Olympe qui s'était installée, jambes en tailleur, et qui l'observait, tête dans les mains. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, et il échappa un grand sourire.

« - Tu es belle. »

Elle sortit de sa torpeur, surprise, et ses joues rosirent légèrement avant qu'elle ne réponde à son sourire. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, et caressa doucement la joue de son époux.

« - Je t'aime, Gregory. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, arrachant un grognement à Ellie qui apparemment n'appréciait pas trop qu'on lui vole l'attention lui étant due. Ils se reculèrent aussitôt pour observer la petite dernière, qui avait pris une moue boudeuse et qui continuait à appuyer ses petits mains contre le visage de son père. La rouquine se mordilla la lèvre en observant la scène, et caressa la nuque de son époux alors que, petit à petit, l'enfant s'endormait contre la poitrine du DI. Ce dernier se tourna vers celle qu'il aimait, et qui venait de s'assoir à cheval sur ses jambes étendues, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Il enroula un de ses bras autour du corps de sa fille pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, et posa sa main libre sur une de celle de sa compagne.

« - Merci, Olympe. »

« - Merci ? » répéta-t-elle sans comprendre, la voix toujours basse pour ne pas réveiller leurs enfants.

« - Pour tout ça. Pour ce qu'est ma vie depuis que je te connais. » expliqua-t-il en caressant délicatement le dos de sa main. « Pour m'avoir épousé, pour nos enfants. »

Elle sourit de plus belle, et se pencha vers lui pour lui voler un nouveau baiser, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller leur fille, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, leurs lèvres scellées, leurs enfants toujours endormis près d'eux. Et il finit par rompre leur baiser pour la regarder avec tendresse, emmêlant ses doigts aux siens, alors que William se retournait dans son sommeil pour se coller un peu plus contre l'inspecteur, qui lui jeta un regard attendri. Et la voix d'Olympe rompit le silence délicat qui s'était installé dans cette petite bulle de douceur qu'était devenue cette chambre.

« - C'est moi qui devrait te remercier de m'avoir offert une telle vie. »

Elle se releva, et se glissa de l'autre côté de son fils alors qu'il s'allongeait à nouveau, attendant qu'elle reprenne. Ses yeux étaient en train de fixer la silhouette endormie de leur aîné, et elle plongea sa main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. Elle sourit, émue, et ses yeux embués par l'émotion laissèrent échapper une petite larme qui se faufila sur sa joue pour disparaître entre les plis des draps.

« - Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais connu ce bonheur. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais morte. »

« - Mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu es là, et c'est le plus important. Et je t'aime. » affirma-t-il en s'allongeant sur le côté, Ellie calée entre Will et lui.

Olympe hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il avait raison. Elle avait trop longtemps ressassé le passé. Maintenant, il était temps d'aller de l'avant. Elle observait les deux enfants qui faisaient partie intégrante de leur vie depuis maintenant trois mois. Ils avaient eu peur que Will mette du temps avant de ne vraiment les considérer comme ses parents, mais ça c'était fait très vite. Il faisait encore des cauchemars, certes, mais il progressait très vite. Après un mois de vie commune avec le couple, il avait appelé Olympe « maman » pour la première fois, suite à une terreur nocturne. Elle avait cru explosé de joie. Gregory avait eu droit à son papa une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il rentrait du travail.

Olympe s'était imposée des congés pour pouvoir s'occuper des enfants pendant six mois, histoire qu'ils s'habituent à leur nouvelle vie. Elle n'avait pas envie de déjà laisser Ellie à la crèche. Elle n'avait que six mois, après tout. William allait à l'école, mais elle se faisait un devoir d'aller le chercher tous les soirs à l'école, sauf le mercredi, où c'était Angel qui s'y collait, pour son plus grand bonheur. La jolie brune s'avérait être une amie de qualité. Alors qu'elle songeait à cette nouvelle vie qui était la sienne, la voix de Greg s'éleva à nouveau dans la douce chaleur de cette chambre, et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Je t'aime, Oly chérie. N'en doute jamais. »

« - Je t'aime aussi, _amour_. »

Il frissonna. Même si cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'elle l'appelait ainsi en français, cela lui faisait toujours le même effet. La langue française était définitivement la langue la plus sexy qui soit, et entendre sa femme lui parler dans cette langue lui redonnait à chaque fois raison. Elle avait commencé à l'apprendre à William, et elle parlait toujours dans cette langue à Ellie, qui apprendrait plus facilement. Il regarda la belle rousse s'allonger et fermer les yeux, ses bras autour de leur fils, et il se permit un dernier sourire avant de se laisser emporter, à son tour, par Morphée.

* * *

 _Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?_

 _Hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et sur ce, je vous dis à une prochaine fois !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello hello !_

 _De retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais pour un nouvel OS ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

Olympe faisait les cent pas derrière les barrages de police. Les sirènes, les couleurs rouges et bleus qui éclairaient tout le bâtiment, tout ça lui donnait la nausée. Elle attendait, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, et cette attente était insupportable. Elle avait laissé les enfants aux bons soins de Mrs Hudson, et elle s'était retrouvée devant ce fichu hangar. Son coeur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, si fort que son estomac s'était noué. Elle passa une main pour agripper une boucle rousse, la triturant entre ses doigts pour expulser sa nervosité, en vain.

« - Olympe ! »

Elle se retourna vers John qui arrivait vers elle en courant, et le médecin semblait au moins autant paniqué qu'elle, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de son amant, qui marchait d'un pas tranquille vers la rouquine. Le médecin la serra un instant dans ses bras, alors qu'elle serrait les poings, la gorge douloureuse. Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir toute l'angoisse et la colère sourde qui menaçaient surgir d'une seconde à l'autre. Pourtant, quand Sherlock s'arrêta à côté d'elle avec un petit sourire en coin, visiblement pas touché un temps soit peu par la situation, elle se jeta sur lui en poussant un cri de rage.

« - C'est de ta faute si Gregory est là-dedans ! » hurla-t-elle. « Je te jure que si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'arrache la tête ! »

« - Je te prierai de garder ton calme, Olympe. Angel est là-dedans aussi, et je ne m'agace pas. » répondit-il d'une voix tranquille alors qu'elle se retenait de lui en mettre une.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait pour l'attraper par le col, la main de John saisit avec délicatesse le poignet de la détective, qui se retourna vers lui, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Attendri, le médecin lui fit baisser le bras, et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Il ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Et Sherlock, malgré tous ses dires, s'inquiétait lui aussi pour sa nièce et leur ami. Il la força à le regarder, et prit la voix la plus rassurante au possible pour qu'elle réussisse à se calmer un petit peu.

« - Il va bien, Olympe. Il n'y a pas eu de coups de feu, ils sont simplement enfermés là, on sait qu'il n'y a pas de blessés. Angel envoie des signaux en morse depuis l'intérieur, ils vont bien. » répéta-t-il, aussi pour se rassurer lui-même, en soi.

« - Et ce n'est pas de ma faute. » finit par grommeler Sherlock. « C'est lui qui a accepté de me suivre dans cette enquête avec Angel. »

Un seul regard meurtrier de l'ancien militaire, et le sociopathe se taisait aussitôt. Et alors que tous attendaient avec angoisse -même Sherlock-, des coups de feu se firent tout à coup entendre. Ils redressèrent la tête de concert, et les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent avec horreur alors qu'Olympe faisait un pas pour se précipiter sur les lieux, arrêtée de justesse par le médecin, qui se vit contraint de passer ses bras autour de la taille pour l'empêcher un quelque mouvement. Sherlock tapait furieusement sur son appareil dans l'espoir qu'Angelina ne lui réponde, mais une absence totale de réaction lui répondit, alors qu'à côté, la rouquine continuait à hurler de tous ses poumons.

« - GREGORY ! GREGORY ! LÂCHE MOI, JOHN ! GREGORY ! »

« - Olympe, je t'en prie ! Calme toi ! » suppliait John qui avait de plus en plus de mal à la maintenir en place.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre aussi furieusement, elle les vit sortir. Angel en tête, qui avait le bras en sang, une grimace de douleur défigurant son sourire habituel, suivie de très près par le DI qui menaçait un homme d'une arme. Il boitait, une main sur l'estomac, et alors que l'homme fut remis aux autorités, John relâcha enfin son emprise, et la française fila à toute allure vers son mari, faisant un petit sourire à Angel qui, assise à l'arrière d'une ambulance, laissait un jeune homme soigner son bras. Elle ralentit en face de Gregory qui venait de retirer son gilet pare-balle, et qui peinait à enlever sa chemise. Il releva un oeil surpris vers son épouse, qui tremblait en face de lui. Il lui fit un sourire qui se ternit quand il dut retirer sa chemise, et elle fixa avec horreur l'impact violacé qui se dessinait sur son abdomen.

Elle s'accroupit face à lui en s'appuyant de ses mains sur ses genoux, déduisant avec habileté qu'on lui avait tiré dessus mais que le gilet pare-balles avait évité le pire. Sa gorge se resserra un peu plus, et elle s'écarta, obéissante, quand un ambulancier observa la blessure du policier. Personne ne parla, et elle s'assit aux côtés de l'homme aux cheveux argentés pour poser doucement sa main sur la sienne. Finalement, quand ils furent seuls, il se tourna vers elle, alors qu'elle regardait obstinément en face d'elle. Il sentait la chaleur de sa main, et son sang qui pulsait presque dans ses veines.

« - Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. » finit-elle par dire, brisant le silence.

« - Mais ce n'est pas le cas. » la rassura-t-il, et elle se jeta tout à coup dans ses bras.

Il répondit doucement à son étreinte, sentant et comprenant sa peur, et il enfouit délicatement sa main gauche dans ses boucles rousses. Il grimaça quand leurs corps se rencontrèrent, et il sut qu'il allait avoir mal ainsi pour plusieurs jours. Il ferma néanmoins les yeux, et la serra un peu plus fort, ignorant la douleur sourde. Il recula légèrement la tête, et déposa un petit baiser sur son nez en lui souriant tendrement. Son coeur se serra néanmoins quand il vit qu'elle n'y répondait pas.

« - Oly… »

« - J'ai eu peur, Gregory. Très peur. » admit-elle en baissant les yeux. « Je… Je veux dire, tu as 55 ans… Maintenant… Enfin… Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu… »

« - Je t'arrête tout de suite. » la coupa-t-il. « Je n'irai pas m'enfermer dans un bureau. Tu es prévenue. »

« - Gregory, mais regarde toi ! » cria-t-elle tout à coup en se détachant de lui, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur eux. « Tu es blessé ! BLESSÉ ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?! On te coupe un bras ?! On te décapite ?! »

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas, furieuse, et ne vit pas le regard compatissant d'Angel posé sur elle. John attrapa le poignet du détective consultant pour l'éloigner de la dispute, ne souhaitant pas qu'il mette de l'huile sur le feu -involontairement ou non-. Greg se redressa et marcha derrière elle alors qu'elle se mettait au volant de la voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en attendant qu'il ne la rejoigne. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés, elle lui jeta un regard assassin.

« - Ne parle PAS. Ou tu dors sur le canapé ce soir. »

Il jugea préférable de ne pas rétorquer, et se contenta de poser délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse. Main qui se fit dégager aussi sec, et Olympe démarra à toute vitesse. Elle voulait rentrer chez eux, se reposer, penser à autre chose. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'interdire de jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets à l'encontre de l'hématome noirâtre qui s'était peint sur le corps de son mari. Elle serrait violemment le volant, ignorant ses jointures blanches. Elle se gara devant leur maison -ils avaient acheté plus grand quand Ellie avait eu trois ans- et elle descendit sans un regard pour Greg qui soupira en la suivant.

Alors qu'elle jetait son manteau sur le canapé, la main de l'inspecteur l'arrêta et il la retourna face à lui. Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre, et pas seulement à cause de la douleur, quand il vit les larmes qui prenaient place dans les yeux de sa femme. Il tendit la main pour caresser sa joue, et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, une larme fila sur sa joue.

« - Je ne veux pas te perdre, Gregory. » murmura-t-elle doucement.

« - Je sais. » dit-il sur le même ton.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, elle se tourna à nouveau sur le côté, refusant le baiser, frottant ses bras.

« - J'ai peur pour toi. Je ne veux plus que tu risques ta vie. »

« - Je ne quitterai le terrain que contraint et forcé, Olympe. Tu le sais. » insista-t-il.

« - Mais Gregory, putain ! TU AURAIS PU MOURIR, QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS PAS ?! »

« - Olympe, ne fais pas comme si TOI, tu ne comprenais pas ! Tu es comme moi ! » cria-t-il à son tour, agacé. « Pour rien au monde tu ne quitterais le terrain ! Et je te signale que j'ai des protections, au moins ! Toi tu n'as rien ! ET MOI AUSSI J'AI PEUR POUR TOI ! »

« - AH OUI ?! »

« - BIEN SÛR QUE OUI ! D'ailleurs, je vais te prendre un gilet pare-balles dès demain ! »

« - Ne change pas de sujet ! »

« - Je ne quitterai pas mon travail de terrain. » trancha-t-il. « La discussion est close. »

« - Mais putain ! Je ne veux pas qu'un jour mon téléphone sonne pour qu'on m'annonce que mon mari a été tué ! » cria-t-elle alors que sa voix se cassait dans sa gorge.

Le silence seul accueillit sa déclaration. Elle poussa un long soupir, et tout à coup, l'émotion atteignit son paroxysme. Elle s'effondra sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains et elle éclata en sanglots, l'adrénaline de la colère laissant place à la peur. Ému, il se laissa tomber près d'elle, et passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules, déposant un délicat baiser sur sa tempe. Et alors que ses larmes se tarissaient, Greg se sentit observé. Il se retourna vers l'entrée du salon, et fut surpris de voir les enfants et Mrs Hudson. Cette dernière lui fit un petit geste de la main avant de filer, articulant silencieusement qu'un certain « Sherlock » l'avait prévenue de leur retour.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle, Will observait la silhouette de sa mère avec curiosité, alors que sa petite soeur s'accrochait à son bras, la gorge nouée.

« - Papa, c'est quoi sur ton ventre ? » réussit-elle à articuler alors qu'il se levait pour aller voir les deux enfants, rapidement imité par Olympe qui avait vite essuyé ses yeux.

« - C'est un bleu. »

« - Mais il est très gros, pour un bleu. » articula William, pas crédule pour un sou.

« - C'est un très gros bleu, rien de grave. » lui dit-il d'une voix sûre.

« - Ça fait mal ? » demanda Ellie sans détourner son regard de l'hématome.

« - Un peu, mais ça va. »

« - Maman, pourquoi tu te fâchais avec papa ? » finit par demander le petit blond en se penchant vers elle.

Elle sourit tendrement à son aîné, âgé de huit ans, et elle caressa doucement sa joue en s'accroupissant face à lui.

« - Ce n'est rien. »

« - Mais tu as pleuré… » souligna-t-il à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

« - J'ai eu peur, Will. Mais ce n'est rien de grave, je t'assure. » sourit-elle de plus belle alors qu'Ellie venait contre elle également.

Gregory observait avec tendresse sa petite famille, et il tendit les bras vers Ellie pour la soulever du sol et la balancer sur son épaule, avant de faire de même avec son frère, qui protesta violemment. Il éclata de rire, et fut soulagé d'apercevoir enfin un sourire sur les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait. La petite douleur qui étirait son ventre actuellement valut totalement le coup quand les rires de ses enfants s'ajoutèrent à ce magnifique sourire.

« - Allez, mes petits monstres ! Il est tard, on va au lit, maintenant ! »

Malgré les protestations du plus âgé, les enfants capitulèrent assez vite, et fermèrent les yeux après que leurs parents ne les aient bordés et ne les aient embrassés. Olympe referma discrètement la porte derrière elle, et elle sentit deux mains agripper ses hanches avant de sentir deux lèvres se coller aux siennes. Elle répondit au baiser de son mari avec passion, et le suivit dans leur chambre sans laisser leurs bouches se quitter. Il referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de hanche avant de la coller contre le mur. Ils se reculèrent quelques instants avant d'échanger un regard suivi d'un petit sourire.

« - Je suis toujours fâchée. » prévint la française.

« - Je sais, mon coeur. »

« - Et tu n'es qu'un abruti. »

« - Oui, je sais. »

« - Et je t'interdis de mourir. »

« - Je n'y comptais pas, rassure toi… » chuchota-t-il doucement.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau pour ne pas entendre de nouveaux reproches, et elle le recula avant de se détacher de lui pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris de désir, et il sentit le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer alors qu'il laissait sa chemise tomber le long de ses épaules. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et alors qu'il se mettait au-dessus, elle passa délicatement une main dans sa nuque, appuyée sur les coudes.

« - Amour… »

Il frissonna, et voulut plonger à nouveau sur ses lèvres, mais un doigt se posa sur sa bouche, le stoppant aussitôt. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Et là, elle lui faisait terriblement envie.

« - Je me fiche de ton hématome, là, tout de suite. Alors tu vas vite me déshabiller avant que je ne change d'avis. »

« - Tout ce que tu veux. » assura-t-il avant de replonger sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'agrippa à lui, la peau brûlante, la tête qui commençait à tourner légèrement. Elle échappa un petit sourire, avant de rire doucement. Elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Et lui aurait dû la déshabiller plus vite…

« - Quoi ? » demanda Greg en se reculant, pas certain d'être ravi qu'elle soit en train de rire à un moment pareil.

« - On est les pires parents du monde. Les enfants sont à peine couchés, on ne devrait pas… »

« - Mmmhhh… » grogna-t-il avant de reprendre ses baisers.

« - Amour, non, stop… Je veux pas les réveiller. »

Il se laissa rouler sur le côté, un peu vexé qu'elle l'ait excité de la sorte pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus envie. Elle gloussa en voyant sa tête d'enfant boudeur, et elle se mit à cheval au-dessus de lui, ses mains posées autour de sa tête. Il arqua un sourcil, sa tête appuyées contre ses mains, et lui jeta un regard curieux. Elle jeta un regard à la porte, puis la ferma à clé avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale. Elle appuya légèrement sur son début d'érection, et il balança la tête en arrière avec un grognement rauque. Elle se pencha à son oreille avec un sourire malicieux.

« - Bon… Il va falloir qu'on soit discrets. »

« - Oly… » gémit-il sous une nouvelle caresse.

« - Je croyais vous avoir dit de me déshabiller, inspecteur… »

À la simple entente de la voix de sa femme aussi chaude et doucereuse, il l'agrippa par la nuque avant de la renverser sur le dos. Quand à la suite de leur nuit, je vous laisse le soin de deviner…

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve une prochaine fois !_


End file.
